All this is yours
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Durante la batalla en hueco mundo no pudo expresarle su angustia y las veces que la tuvo cerca, no le pudo ofrecer otra cosa que una simple sonrisa a la distancia como reflejo de su alegría al saberla viva, tras todo terminar le haría saber lo que sentía


Buenas! Hacía ya tiempo que no me pasaba por acá pero aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot inspirado en parte en las palabras al final de fade to black y pff me calmó XD el trauma que me dejó el cap 100 de FMA

Bleach © Kubo tite

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Entrelazados como cadenas de titanium en un abrazo irrompible que ignoraba las diferencias, de color, tamaño y fuerza que en vez de remarcarle lo distintos que eran entre ellos, le recordaba lo complementario, lo esencial que era el hecho de estar juntos.

Su mano tan grande, la de ella tan pequeña, su piel quemada por el sol, la de ella besada por la luna e incluso su carácter en ocasiones tan similares y otras tantas tan distintos.

Pero a pesar de todo, todos esos contrastes los mantenían unidos, como una gran escultura que pierde su belleza al estar separada.

Y se había encargado de dejarlo en claro cuando salieron de hueco mundo bajo la recelosa mirada del hermano mayor de la mujer recostada a su lado y seguido de cerca de sus amigos junto a la rescatada Orihime.

Victoriosos, con la frente en alto, encontraron el devastado pero a la vez reconfortable panorama de la ciudad de Karakura semi derrumbada pero a salvo de cualquier fuerza sobre natural.

Suspirando y con la mano alzada se despidió de sus compañeros de batallas, sin dejar que la pequeña Shinigami a su lado escapara a buscar su cuerpo a la tienda de Urahara.

A regañadientes la arrastró hasta la casa Kurosaki y la encerró en su habitación, recostándose en la cama aún con su forma de Shinigami, arrastrándola hasta tenerla, segura al lado de su corazón.

Ella olvidó toda protesta que pudieron haber emitido sus labios cuando reconoció el temor que detrás de esas facciones duras se encerraban, que en una sonrisa de alivio descargó cuando la vio luego de la batalla con su pasado, el espada que casi la asesinaba, y él, impotente no pudo hacer nada.

Quiso rodearlo con sus brazos para corresponderle, pero el atrapó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, llevando sus manos unidas hasta su pecho, donde el palpitante órgano bombeaba sangre.

-**Rukia, lo que sientes-**acarició su mano con sus dedos-**lo que ves, todo lo que soy, está unido a ti-**iba a replicar algo pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas por uno de los dedos que aún se encontraba entrelazados con los suyos. –**Cambiaste mi mundo y me diste algo que solamente soñé tener, el poder para cuidar de quienes amo y con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que todo esto en lo que me he convertido, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma ya no me pertenecen. **

**-Ichigo pero… **

-**No estoy hablando del Hollow, Rukia.-**Clavó sus orbes que aunque cansados por la larga batalla no dejaban de transmitir aquel brillo que solo se podría relacionar con la fortaleza y vitalidad que esta vez estaba entremezclada con algo que en pocas ocasiones alcanzó a distinguir; amor. –**Todo esto te pertenece Shinigami y **

**-Ichigo… no me de….**

-**Mujer déjame terminar ¿sí?** –la regañó con el entrecejo fruncido, que relajó al instante y la voz casi en un susurro. Rukia, algo sonrojada, asintió para que continuara hablando.- **Shinigami, todo este poder, la sangre que corre por mis venas y los sentimientos que me invaden solamente son tuyos y no quiero que sea de otro modo**. –Le quitó el travieso mechón negro antes de tocar con suma delicadeza la blanca mejilla.

**-¿Sabes?, todo lo que ves, Shinigami sustituto, también te pertenece desde el instante que mi espada atravesó tu pecho.** –el sonrió satisfecho de escuchar las mismas palabras de boca de la pelinegra.

La acercó más a su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en el espacio que se encontraba entre su cuello y su hombro.

**-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma, porque si tu llegaras a desaparecer Kuchiki Rukia, todo esto que soy se volvería cenizas al viento** –sacó su cara del cálido escondite para posar su boca sobre los labios de la mujer, sintiéndola respirar bajo su tacto, calmándolo de cualquier mal pensamiento que llegara a tener en aquel instante y sonrió para luego agregar en tono juguetón-**y serías la responsable de que destruyeran Karakura y el Seretei. **

**-¡Pobre de mí! Mi alma no descansará por la culpa, Kurosaki kun ¿Qué haremos?** –lo miró dramática.

**-No te preocupes Kuchiki san, tengo la solución perfecta.-**se sorprendió a sí mismo al responderle de una manera tan jovial al relajo.

**-¿A sí? Y ¿qué sería eso Kurosaki kun?-**

Él no respondió con palabras, la hizo girar en la cama colocándola debajo y darle un beso que le hizo olvidar que alguna vez estuvo a punto de morir en Hueco mundo y que él en palabras claras le ordenaba no morir por encima de cualquier cosa. En contra de los deseos de la chica, se separó de sus labios para recostarse en su pecho, escuchando los latidos desbocados de su corazón y desde ahí movió su boca, enviándole un mensaje sordo que comprendió a la perfección puesto que, su cuerpo, sus brazos y su respiración acompasada se lo repetían en voz alta.

**-Quédate conmigo para siempre. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Adoro como estos dos pasan de algo muy serio a pelearse o cosas por el estilo. La peli me ha dejado super emocionada y declarando a voces que el Ichiruki es más algo ya palpable tras las palabras de Tite y la película, esa cara de congoja de Ichigo no tenía precio xD

Sin nada más que agregar que mi negación a que Riza (de FMA) morirá!! Ella no puede morir… es inmortal ¡!! Ah!!..cof cof como decía XD Me despido esperando sus opiniones en los reviews

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
